berricks_angelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Berrick's Angels Wiki
Berrick's Angels Berrick's Angels is a motley group of adventurers, made up of folk from all walks of life! Travelling the world in pursuit of glory, gold and a good time, Berrick's Angels are rather obscure in the eyes of the mercenary world. Despite this, the group tends to be hard to forget, making an impact where ever they go, for better or for worse... Berrick's Angels is a adventuring group within the D&D world of Terra! Made up of a number of players, this page serves as a reference for those who wish to record their deeds, as well as simply have fun! Members * Rinn Varis * Hope * Elora * Casper Kellington * Wyrm Xarzith-Thorn * Hannibal * Captain Spoopy .S .Rattle-me-bones (alive?/undead) * San San * Calvin Dollius Serpantuna the Ninteenth, Son of Earl Glasswater, Hier Apparent and Apprentice of Magdalene the Most Magnficent Mage Marchnioness of Meriaroth * Grork * Caesion Buruck * Toby * Berrick Wickerthorn (deceased) * Frost (deceased) * Arrawin (deceased) * Toddy F. U. U. C. Ing (deceased) * V (presumed deceased) * Tymead (presumed deceased) * Tizra (presumed deceased) Associates * Octavius * Schnarf * Val (adopted son to Wyrm) * Noodle Skadoodle (pet to Elora) * Birb (familiar to Elora) * Baymax Berrick Bitch Lasagne the Fifth (pet to Hope) * Barnaby (familiar to Casper) * Felix (pet to Rinn) * Barry (steed of Toddy) * Bartholomew (deceased) Origins The name 'Berrick's Angels' was given to the group following the demise of the renowned and infamous bard Berrick Wickerthorn. Prior to this, the group had no name, and consisted of only a few members. Berrick himself joined the group while investigating the disappearances of common folk within the Eidelko, deciding to join a already existing group investigating the same disappearances. This original group consisted of the following members: Casper, Elora, V, Arrawin, Tymead and Tizra. Travelling the world, the group grew in size over time, as they completed many quest. Following a specific adventure including time travel, Berrick himself was kidnapped and later killed by demons. In honour of their fallen friend, the group chose 'Berrick's Angels' as their official name. Initiation Currently, there is no set form of initiation into Berrick's Angels. However, it can be speculated that, due to the danger that the group endures, simply surviving a quest with the group is a form of initiation in itself. Uniform Unlike many other official mercenary groups, Berrick's Angels has no set uniform. While specific types of clothing are not enforced, all designs are welcome, ranging from fur and leather to pink plate armour. Each member has their own style unique to themselves, making them stand out among other adventurers. Attitudes to Races When it comes to other races, Berrick's Angels are extremely accepting of others. The group itself is a blend of folk from all walks of life, including races such as mousefolk and the undead! As well as this, certain members of the group are Tieflings, a race that has long felt the scorn of others. Instead of shunning them for their demonic heritage, they are welcomed with open arms, equal to any other adventurer. Attitudes to Religion Due to its colourful variety of races, members of Berrick's Angels worship a variety of different deity's. Despite this, there are some gods that they all agree should not be worshipped, most notably Malar, the god of the hunt, and Bhaal, the god of murder. Notable Exploits/Feats * Theft of a the contents of a magic shop * Ownership of a brothel * Kidnapping of notable individuals * Confrontation of multiple gods * Indirect cause of a noble woman's suicide * Slayers of Randolf the Red, otherwise known as the 'Red Maw' * Bane of multiple dragons * Milkshake dates * The flying of a giant sea turtle named Bartholomew * Conscription of a sentient door * En-mass mitten purchases * Killing in drag * Sharing the pregnancy of a bear * Creating a political alliance with sentient arachnids * Rolling many natural 20's for hugs * Giving copious amounts of bodily fluids to a dragon * Damaged ankles via falling off of banisters * Attempting to seduce a humanoid deer monster * Being possessed by multiple spirits at once * Looting of many rings * Destruction of a professional mage's sanity * Theft of a strange book known as the 'Bible' as well as the players handbook for D&D * Failure to differentiate between a love potion and a health potion despite warning * Ownership of the 'Infinity Stones' * Lordship over a archipelago Quotes * "Berrick Wickerthorn, at your service!" - Berrick * "That rattles me bones!" - The Captain * "Fucking Toddy!" - Rinn, regarding Toddy * "The world isn't the same without pink, after all." - Rinn * "Slayer of beasts, singer of songs, man of mystery!" - Berrick * "Incredibilis!" - Octavius * "Stand still and we can take all of his stuff while he's staring!" - Casper, in reference to a magic shop * "This is why I keep the social interaction to a minimum!" -'' Rinn * "I'm going to tie you up, to make it look like you've been kidnapped, so nobody knows we had gay sex in a bush." - Wyrm, conspiring with Casper * "If anyone did anything I'd just be able to cut them down, or run for me life." - The Captain, regarding racism against undead * "Get help!" - Elora * "Can I hug him?" - Hope * "''Never again will I be a stupid drinking buddy." - ''Rinn, regarding Wyrm * "Spin the wheel!" - The Captain * "All I really need is another chocolate milkshake!" - Rinn * "''Egg. This is a egg." - Wyrm, regarding a dragon egg * "Why do all the people I like die?" - Hope, in regards to a snow elf * "Yaaas queen!" - Elora * "''Why couldn't I have been a bard? They have it so much easier..." ''- Wyrm * "Now would you like to leave this cafe the easy way, or the hard way?" - Rinn * "Milkshakes and chill?" - Hope * "Here's a healing potion!" - Casper, regarding a love potion * "Perfect in pink!" - Hope, commenting on Rinn * "Woof!" - Casper, regarding a succubus and Wyrm, at a later dateCategory:Browse